Sandcastles are Cool
by Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa
Summary: What could be better? The sand, the sun, the surf, the girls in bikinis, Pohatu being afraid of the water... AU. Oneshot


****

Inspired by being at the beach last week. My cousins built numerous sandcastles (I helped with two).

Sandcastles are Cool

There was one thing that Pohatu hated, it was the beach. Now, as to _why_ he was here, he blamed Tahu. Tahu had, of course, promised he'd go to the beach with Gali. His friend didn't want to hang out with her _alone_ and demanded that he, Pohatu, come with them.

As it turned out, the two of them weren't going to be alone with Gali. Oh no! Gali had invited several of her friends (almost all of them girls) to join them.

Pohatu was very relived. He hadn't wanted to be a third wheel, as he usually always was. But he was very uncomfortable. You see, Pohatu has a fear of water; he's hydrophobic. Mainly, this was because he had drowned several time at this very place when he was younger. So, Pohatu was uncomfortable at the beach, surrounded by many girls in their swimsuits (not that he minded the swimsuit part).

His amber eyes drifted over to the volleyball game. Tahu and Gali versus Kopaka and Onua. It was an unfair game. Both Tahu and Gali were amazing players, both built for a game like volleyball. Onua was awkward and clumsy, due to his oversized feet. And Kopaka... well, Kopaka was just being Kopaka. Yes it was an unfair game.

"Hey, Pohatu!" a high pitched, youthful male voice said in his ear rather loudly. "Whatcha doin'?"

"What do you want, Lewa?" Pohatu asked, annoyed by the freshman.

"Are you bored? Aren't the girls hot in their bikinis? I think Gali's really pretty in her blue bikini, don't you? D'you think I stand a chance with asking her out? I think Tahu likes her, though. D'you think Tahu would be mad if I asked her out? I think he might be. He has a crush on her, right? Everyone can tell he likes her. Hey, Pohatu—"

"Lewa?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"O...okay, Pohatu."

Pohatu stood up and dusted the sand off his swim trunks.

"Where are y'goin'?"

"I don't know... To build a sandcastle, I guess."

"A sandcastle? Sandcastles aren't cool."

"Want to bet?"

"Fine, if you build a really cool sandcastle," Lewa said, "I'll give you my entire collection of pop cans."

"And if you win, I'll give you the four hundred dollars I've been saving up for that camera I want."

"Deal!"

Pohatu found it to be a challenge to build a sandcastle. Luckily, Tahu hadn't taken out the shovel he had brought with them when they had gone camping with their class. Lewa hadn't said he couldn't use it.

He snuck a glance over to his little freshman friend. The green haired boy was flirting with a group of junior girls who thought he was cute. Rolling his eyes, he got back to work.

Several times he saw a group of girl's feet pass him and heard them giggling, but he didn't pay attention to them.

"How's the sandcastle going?" Lewa asked, looking smug.

"Pretty good actually." Pohatu said, patting a side down.

"You know, those girls that keep walking past you are cute." he grinned.

Pohatu looked off in the direction the girls had last gone. They were looking at him. When they saw him eyeing them curiously, they squealed and turned away.

"Told ya." Lewa said, ginning wider. "Well have fun building the rest!"

"Whatever." Pohatu mumbled as the freshman walked away.

A while, he was once again interrupted.

"Hello." a sweet voice said. It was a girl.

"Hullo." Pohatu said, not looking at the person.

"I'm Kailani."

"Pohatu."

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah. Can you go and gather some shells?"

"S-sure."

About twenty minutes later, Kailani came back with a bucket full of shells.

"I hope these are enough." she said holding out the bucket.

Pohatu looked up at her and blushed.

__

She's so **cute**!

"Th-thanks." he said, taking the bucket. Where had she gotten it?

* * *

"Tahu," Gali giggled, pointing over to Pohatu and Kailani, "look! Pohatu met Kailani."

The red haired teen chuckled.

"Looks like he sort of likes her." he said, smirking. Now he had something to blackmail his friend with.

"Sort of?" Gali raised her brow.

"Okay, he's totally into her."

"Or, he at least thinks she's cute."

"Can we just call it quits?" Kopaka asked, gazing down at the two, a deep frown on his lips.

"Why?" Tahu asked smugly. "Don't want Pohatu moving in on your girl?"

Gali sighed. Tahu and Kopaka had turned their simple game of volleyball into an all out war. She was glad to stop, and she thought Onua was too. The poor guy fell down almost every minute.

"I think that's the bee's knees." Onua said, dusting sand off himself.

* * *

"I-I didn't know you went to the same school as the rest of us." Pohatu said, trying to hide his blush. Why did Gali have to have such cute friends?

"Yeah," Kailani said, placing a shell on the sandcastle. "I just started going to Trinity High this year. I was home schooled for the most part."

"How did you meet Gali?"

"We have Trig. together. She was the first person I met here."

Pohatu gazed over to her through his hair. She was really quite pretty and that smile only made her even prettier. Maybe he could ask her to prom?

"Hey, Kailani!" Gali called. "Time to go!"

"'Kay!" she turned and smiled at Pohatu. "Bye!"

"Yeah, bye." Pohatu sighed. Damn, he never got to ask her.

He watched as she ran over to Kopaka and Gali, and frowned when she kissed Kopaka on the cheek.

__

Damn Kopaka.

"Y'know," Lewa said, "sandcastles are actually pretty cool. They're a great way to meet girls. Too bad the girl yer after was taken."

"Lewa?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

****

Lewa reminds of a Caboose from _Red vs. Blue_. And, yeas, sandcastles _are_ an amazing way to get girls.


End file.
